


At the End of My Rope

by roseclare0000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseclare0000/pseuds/roseclare0000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very dark fic so you have been warned. Dean fails to deal with the fact that he is becoming a demon. TRIGGERS: suicide and self-harm warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of My Rope

**Author's Note:**

> SUICIDE AND SELF-HARM TRIGGER WARNING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

He is drowning, flailing, barely clinging on in a sea of pain and misery. At last the pain had burst its dams, making his mind curl up into a tight ball.

**Worthless. Nothing.**

Obsidian eyes that were once emerald, gone in a flash, but seared into his memory. What manner of monster was he? Rage reared its ugly head inside him, and before he could stop himself, the mirror was in pieces at his feet, hundreds of glittering diamonds seemingly mocking him. Ruby droplets meandered down his knuckles, dripping down to join the pool of blood already on the floor, but he did not feel it.

**Weak. Shameful. Broken.**

Another cut across his arm brought none of the respite he so craved and needed. The blade glittered in the fluorescent lighting as he brought it down once more, taunting him. Still nothing. A hoarse, desperate scream tore itself from his throat, and the wall quivered under his fury.

**Freak. Abomination.**

"No," he moaned, falling to his knees as the voices got louder. The knife fell from his clammy hands, sending up sprays of scarlet.

**God-forsaken. Satan-spawn. Demon!**

The door burst open suddenly, the rusty hinges shrieking in protest. "Dean, what-?!" Iron arms closed around him and pulled him upwards, and Dean felt himself being half-carried, half-dragged out of the bathroom.

**Pathetic. Lost. Cursed.**

"Dean? Dean! Answer me, Dean!" That voice. So familiar, yet he could not place it. The fog around him grew thicker, and he struggled to stay above the flood.

_Give up, Dean_ , the voice seemed to whisper enticingly. _You can't fight this._

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. _Yes, give in. It's easy. No more pain. No more darkness._

He let his eyes drift closed, and with a small sigh, surrendered to the nothingness around him. As he faded off to sleep, he finally deciphered the voice calling out to him, trying to make him stay.

"Goodnight, Sammy."

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Was it dark? Was it good? I always love reviews and kudos!


End file.
